Dragon ball z movie: 13 wrath of the dragon genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the movie with a female Goku.
1. Chapter 1

i don't own Dragon ball z

* * *

An interesting drops to the ground.

A young warrior appears.

The warrior draws his sword and waves at a monster.

The young warrior his crushed by the monster.

An evil laugh sounds.

Next stop planet earth said a voice.

Scene changes to a police chase.

Then the criminal's car crashes into a flower cart and the cop car tips over on its side

I guess that's one way to get em off our tail said a criminal 1.

Then the criminal notices something up ahead that something is Saiyaman or Gohan Goku's oldest son.

Gohan stops the car with his foot.

Then the criminal fires a gun at him and he catches all of the bullets.

My turn said Gohan.

Then he puts more weight into the car which ejects the criminals.

You boys should really learn to wear your seatbelts said a female voice.

Then she beats up the criminals.

Then they announced their names.

Ah, kind long isn't it? Asks the criminal.

See Gohan even the lowlifes agree said Videl.

On a nearby building is a short red skinned man.

He laughs evilly then disappears.

* * *

Scene changes to orange star high school.

Sorry, i'm late ms. hamilton said Gohan.

Traffic was pretty crazy said Gohan.

Good one Gohan said a blonde haired boy.

Everyone knows you walk to school said the boy.

Let's get back to our lesson shall we said, Ms. Hamilton.

Page 87 said, Ms. Hamilton.

Saiyaman 2 go ahead said Videl.

We have a situation at rancho tower an old man is threatening to jump said a man.

You think that's bad I've got trig in 20 said Videl.

Mrs. Hamilton may I be excused please said Gohan.

But you just got here said, Mrs. Hamilton.

Well, I just remembered I feelin kinda sick said Gohan.

* * *

Scene changes to the old man yelling at the police at the tower.

Look great Saiyaman said a man.

My mind is made up i'm going to jump said the old man.

No problem just take my hand first ok said Gohan.

Get back I want to die said the old man.

Then what are you waiting for? Asks Videl.

Videl! What are you doing? Asks Gohan.

Well, go on we don't have all day said Videl.

Then he jumped.

No said Gohan.

Help me said the old man.

Then Gohan grabs him.

You can open your eyes said Videl.

Then the old man yells at them.

Your welcome said Videl.

* * *

Scene changes to a water fountain.

You mean you've never heard of Tapion the brave said the old man.

No said Gohan.

The old man explains.

What do they teach you kids in schools anyway? Asks the old man.

Wow! Said Gohan.

Speaking of which we should be getting back said Videl.

You think I could meet him? Asks Gohan.

Of course, said the old man.

So where is he? Asks Gohan.

Why I thought you'd never ask said the old man.

Then a produces a music box.

I just happen to have brought him along unfortunately he's been confined in this mysterious music box said the old man.

Isn't he a hero? Why would he be confined? Asks Gohan.

Gohan let's go said Videl.

In a second said Gohan.

You know more old man tell me said Gohan.

He explains.

Crisis! What are you talking about? Asks Gohan.

He explains.

Says that's why he's been searching for the box for 30 years and Videl tells him to stop talking and open it.

Don't you think I've tried said the old man?

You're not able to open it said Gohan.

That honor is yours said the old man.

Me? Said Gohan.

Try spinning the handle said the old man.

Goan tries to open the box.

I can't! It's not moving said Gohan.

Must be jammed said Gohan.

Give it here said Videl.

She examines the box and tosses it away.

You're outta luck said Videl.

The old man catches the box.

We tried said Videl.

Let's go said Videl.

Videl said Gohan.

Shenron said the old man.

Summon the eternal dragon said the old man.

The dragon said Gohan.

The old man begged Gohan to summon Shenron.

So that's what this is about said Gohan.

Then he explained.

We were conned said Videl.

Guess it's true there's a fool born every minute said Videl.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Scene changes to Bulma's house.

You don't trust him yet you bring him here said Krillin.

Good or bad Krillin we have to know what's in that box said Videl.

Hmm said Bulma.

Nope, the scans are inclusive said Bulma.

Whatever's in that box won't be revealed until you open it said Bulma.

Goko picks up the box and tries to open it.

Goko said Bulma.

No use it won't budge said Goko.

Guys this isn't working said Krillin.

If Goko can't open it that thing's gonna stay shut said Krillin.

Not necreesicaly said Goko.

You have something else in mind? Said the old man.

We need balls said Goko.

Seven dragon balls huh said Goko.

Right said Gohan

They collect all the dragon balls.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own dbz.

* * *

Scene changes to capsule corp.

Arise Shenron said Goko.

It worked said the old man.

The eternal dragon said the old man.

Shenron said the old man.

I have returned to grant you one wish said Shenron.

Quickly name your desire said Shenron.

I wish only for the release of noble tapion from his cruel prison said the old man.

It shall be done said Shenron.

Then Shenron eyes flashed and the box was shocked causing the old man to drop it.

Your wish has been granted farewell said Shenron.

Then Shenron disappeared and the dragon ball scattered.

That's granting our request said Bulma.

I think he's losing his touch said Bulma.

Then they hear music and the handle start cranking on its own.

It's an improvement said Krillin.

It's so beautiful said Bulma.

Actually, it sounds sad to me said Videl.

He's coming said Trunks and Gotens.

Then the music stop and the box opens.

Oh yeah said Trunks and Gotens.

Mom you're seeing this too right? Asks Gohan.

He was telling the truth, his hero does exist said Goko.

Cool said Trunks.

Catchy tune said Bulma.

Stay back said Tapion.

Awesome said Trunks.

Was it you who revived me? Asks Tapion.

You're most welcome said the old man.

You old fool said Tapion.

Send me back said Tapion.

Not an option, now that the music box has been destroyed said the old man.

Hi, there said Goko.

You must be Tapion my name is Goko said Goko.

We had a hard time getting you out said Goko.

Do you any idea what you've done? Asks Tapion.

Well, do you? Asks Tapion.

I don't that I can stop him this time said Tapion.

What do you mean? Asks Goko.

Wanna be just like him said Trunks.

Take it easy Trunks we know nothing about this guy except that he has trouble saying thank you said Bulma.

Tapion said Trunks.

Wait said Gotens.

Trunks come back here said Bulma.

Hmm said Videl.

What's the matter? Asks Gohan.

The old man is hiding something said Videl.

He looked kinda troubled said Goko.


End file.
